Assassin's Tactic
by Blakkassassin
Summary: Wishing that this was just a dream, Rose finds herself at the D.W.M.A. after a freak accident in the human world. Other than being completely turned around with something unexpected around every corner, will her survival skills be enough to get through her first days and her first mission? (I do not own Soul Eater or any of the original characters.)
1. New life

**Sorry about the short chapters, this is my first post and I was having a few problems. Please bare with me few a bit and I will have longer chapters for you. Thanks! And enjoy!**

BEEP! BEEP! "Uhgggg" IT was only 5:30 on a Monday morning and knew it was going to be a bad day.

It was a foggy morning when I caught up with my two best friends Sarah and Izzy. "Ready to head to school?" asked Izzy. As we started to walk I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, something life-changing is going to happen, but when and where? This thought frightened me.

As we rounded the corner of the school, we were greeted by Jim, Bill, and Carlos. (The school bullies) "Hey there Rose why don't you take that scarf off your head?" sneered Jim while the other two burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why you…" I started to say but Sarah cut me off.

"If she's told you once she's told you a million times! IT'S A VEIL!" she shrieked in exasperation. Then she grabbed both Izzy and my arms and stomped though the court yard to our first hour.

I sat through yet another boring morning of math, history, and science. As I made my way to my locker before 4th period when all of a sudden Jim was behind me. He knocked my books onto the floor with a SLAM! Then kicked them all over the hall. Something in me snapped. I was outraged. With that I put my hand up toward his chest and a blue ring of light blasted out of my palm. Then like an explosion Jim was through the brick wall on the other end of the hall.

Everyone (including myself) stood there looking astonished by what just happened. Then without warning Vice Principal Rodgers appeared like a phantom in the shadows. People started slowly backing away from him. He was scary and no one dared do anything bad in his hall. Until now at least. Mr. Rodgers pointed strait at me and said in his booming voice "In my office! _**NOW! "**_ I took one last look at the hole then cautiously I fallowed him into his office.

I knew this was going to be the end of me as soon as he closed the door, but all he said was "I'm going to talk to your parents about enrolling you in a special school."

I sat there like a statue staring at him. "B…But what about my friends and my classes." I managed to squeak. He didn't reply; instead he sent me to gather my things from my locker and classes. Then Mr. Rodgers sent me home. He called my parents and they agreed it would be best if I went. I got home and most of my things were already packed. Needless to say it wasn't very much, mostly books. I shoved the rest of the boxes into the back of my car, saying good-bye to the life I used to know because by the looks of it I may never see it again.

When I arrived at the airport I couldn't help but feel a little excitement. I showed the patrol guard my ticket and he pointed toward the private lanes. I gave him a questioning look then drove on. Right in front of me was a small jet black cargo plane. As I drove up to the loading dock people started giving me directions on how to drive into the plane and where to park. After the rumble of the engine stopped I reached behind me and secured my boxes and bags.

As I found my seat I realized that I was the only one on-board. "This is going to be a long ride" I thought to my-self. Then there was a sudden weight on my shoulder like someone was touching me. I looked up to find a strange girl looking down at me.

I must have looked really startled cause she asked "Are you ok" I nodded my head.

"Can I sit here" she asked. I nodded again. I sat there in silence as she put her bags in the over-head compartment.

When she sat down she took off her gloves and extended her left hand and said "My names Maka Albarn. What's your?"

"Rose…" I whispered sheepishly and looked at her hand.

"Rose what?" Maka asked.

I took a deep breath. "Red Rose of the Black Death" I spoke as evenly as possible.

"Oh...Ha-ha I think I'll just call you Rose." Maka chuckled.

It only took four hours to arrive in a town called Death City. I kept wondering where I had heard that name before. As I got into my car Maka asked if I was going to the academy and I nodded. She said she'll see me there sometime soon.

After that I drove to the house that my parents bought for me to live in. As I finished making the house feel like home I got a knock at my door. But when I opened it no one was there then I noticed a letter one my steps. It was a summons to the academy. With that I slithered into my normal assassin cloak and headed out.


	2. Welcome to Death City

As I was jumping from roof-top to roof-top on my way to the academy I noticed a shadow behind me in the trees. I decided to ignore it, it wasn't worth my time so I kept going, didn't want to keep my new principle waiting. As I walked up the steps I noticed other kids staring at me. Maka who I had only met the day before knew why I was there and guided me to the Death Room. Which I found scary, like why would you name a room "death room".

When I walked into the Death Room I couldn't help but marvel at just how big it was. "Hiya, hi, hello, howdy, how are you Rose, Maka?"

"Great Lord Death!" replied Maka. I just stood there not saying a word. I didn't understand what kind of prank these people were trying to play on my but this guy was dressed like the Grim Reaper, just more flamboyant.

"Ok well down to business, Maka will you take Rose to find a weapon?"

"Sure Lord Death, come with me Rose." She piped as she whipped around and headed for the doors. When I didn't move she tugged on my arm until my feet started moving in the direction she wanted them to go.

When we reached the weapon shop, there was a boy by the name of Soul with his arm in a furnace. Maka saw my horrified look and laughed. Then explained that Soul was her weapon, then to show off he took his arm out of the furnace only it wasn't an arm it was a scythe blade, Maka glared at him then moved on to a wall full of pictures of different weapons.

"First we have to pick you a weapon, here are your choices." Maka yelled over all the clacking and crashing. I looked them all over twice and nothing popped out at me until I saw twin katana blades. Maka saw which one I was looking at and she yanked the picture down with one swift movement.

"I don't think you should look at this one." She scoffed as she stuffed the picture into her pocket.

"Why not, I'm already a trained assassin, and those are like the blades I had at home." I couldn't believe she was telling me that I couldn't have the weapon I was most comfortable with.

Maka sighed and pulled the picture back out. She looked at it for a while like she was trying to make up her mind about whether or not to let me pick those. "Okay, let's go talk to Lord Death about this."

As we made our way back to the Death Room, I saw two boys hanging out at the end of a hall. They stopped what they were doing to watch us pass. For some odd reason I felt like I had seen them before, but that was impossible right?

"Rose? Is that you?" asked one of them with a surprised look.

I hide behind Maka "Yes, that's me" I whispered softly. It took all my strength to not run away from them. "Who are you?"

I hear Maka groan. "Rose these two are the swords you chose. This is Peter," She pointed to the taller of the two boys, "And that's Leo. The-" She started.

"You've got to be kidding me!" My brain couldn't take much more of all these pranks.

"What?" All of them looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I can't take this anymore, whatever sick joke you all are playing on me needs to stop, this is not funny. Peter and Leo were my best friends, and they died five years ago. So don't tell me their standing right in front of me at a school for people who can transform into weapons and others that can control them!" With that I let my emotions take over and a giant blue bubble surrounded me and pushed Maka and the boys back like a shield. "What is going on?" I thought to myself. "What is this thing around me? Why can't I hear Maka?" Just then a sense of exhaustion hit me like a brick wall and I passed out.


	3. Old Friends

Before I even open my eyes I know someone is standing in my room, immediately I'm on high alert. "Who's there?" No answer. Then I hear footsteps, getting closer to my position. With this my eyes were open and I was a kill stance before the person could even flinch. But as I look around I don't see anyone. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Just then a shadow appears on the curtain around my bed. A familiar and warm yet distant voice comes from the shadow. "Hi Rose, please lay back down, I have a lot to explain."

"About what? Someone finally going to tell me what's going on here or what going on with me and why I suddenly passed out." I stayed where I was not daring to move in case it was a trap.

"All in due time, please relax so I may come in without you killing me." The shadow moved towards the opening and stopped so I could sit down before they entered. When I finally saw who it was I almost lost it again.

"Who are you really?" I growled, "Because you sure as hell are not my Peter!"

He didn't even seem fazed by my tone, or the way I tensed up. He just continued walking, found a chair and plopped himself into it a he sighed. "Rose I don't know what to do to convince you that I'm the real deal, and neither Leo or myself died five years ago, we've been here, training." He stopped for a second. "I know, you, Leo and I had all gone down to the creek after our shift was over and you refused to go in the water because you didn't know how to swim. Or that time we all went to Lady Mizyha's house because one of her pets go loose and was up on the roof and couldn't get down. Leo tried to get it down and fell off the roof and into a pile of manure."

"There's no way you know that… How could you know that, we all promised not to tell anyone." I breathed, I felt like something was sitting on my chest.

"Let me see your right arm." Peter reached out for my arm. I obliged and rested my arm in his hand. He pulled up my sleeve to reveal my bicep with the promise dragon tattoo to signify the promise Peter, Leo and I had made when we were kids. No matter what we would always be there for one another, and defend them with our lives. "What are you doing?" He dropped my hand and rolled up his own sleeve revealing his own promise dragon. "Is that... the promise dragon?"

"Yes, the promise to be there for one another and defend them with my life…yes we have never forgotten you, or our promise."

Just then my anger boiled over. "WE PROMISED TO BE THERE FOR EACHOTHER AND DEFEND THEM WITH OUR LIVES, BUT WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED HELP, WHEN I NEED DEFENDING! HUH? YOU WHERE UP IN THE CLOUDS TRAINING, LEAVING ME TO BE BY MYSELF!" that's when the water works started. "You guys promised you would be there if I needed help, and then you just disappeared like I meant nothing to you. I thought you guys were dead, I blamed myself, I didn't uphold my end of the promise and I had failed up two but you guys where here partying it up with the lord of death and enjoying yourself while I was in and out of the hospital because my parents thought I was suicidal, had to take multiple types of medication because of my depression and inability to sleep. Do you understand what you two put me through and the pain I have felt for the last five years because you guys just up and left without any explanation? Do you!"

"We thought that by coming here we would be able to go back and be stronger, so we could protect you. We didn't relies how much pain it would cause. It's just that you were continuously getting stronger, better and we were stalled, and this was the only way we could think of to help us catch up to you." Peter hung his head and mumbled something about being stupid and regret. "Well since we can't go back in time I might as well explain the D.W.M.A." he propped his head up in his hand, "The D.W.M.A. is really called Death Weapon Meister Academy. It was built to protect the human world from the kishin. Here we have two types of students, weapons, which is what Leo and I are, and then there's meisters, which is what you are. Each weapon is paired up with a meister and they go on missions to collect 99 kishin souls and one witch soul, and become a Death Scythe.


End file.
